Some wireless networks such as the local area system may utilize the license-exempt spectrum or white spaces made available as television is converted to digital broadcasting to take advantage of the additional available bandwidth. The local area wireless network may offer an efficient device-to-device (D2D) operation environment, particularly in establishing ad-hoc network operations. Often the deployments of local area wireless networks are uncoordinated and various wireless network elements may be put in use on a temporary or semi-temporary basis with little consideration of the resource allocation and interferences between network elements.
One recent trend is to use one wireless technology for both cellular network and local area network to promote seamless integration and interworking. One such example technology is long-term evolution—advanced (LTE-A) network. As such, dynamic time division duplex (TDD) switching points, which demarcate uplink resources and downlink resource for a network element may be used and overhead for switching between transmission and reception, and between the uplink resources and downlink resources may be high and resulting interference may be severe. In a typical network configuration and with a frame structure for TDD operations such as in LTE-A network, uplink and downlink transmissions generally follow different principles and so do their respective control channels. As a result, cancellation of interferences among network elements in a local area network may be difficult, especially when the local area network was deployed in an uncoordinated manner.